Beauty In Photography
by GaaraFox
Summary: What if Sasuke has a nightmare about his wife, and in the nightmare he had to take pictures of her body? What if outside of that nightmare, they moved into the same house he dreamt of? And is Sasuke going insane? Or is there really someone after them...?
1. Step 1: A Small Dose of Paranoia

**If you see** ---- **above a sentence, then that means it's in normal POV**

**If you see** **that means were back in a certain POV**

* * *

**'Beauty In Photography'**

By: GaaraFox

Idea: Came to me in a dream

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot

* * *

_I always knew, I always felt that there some sort of… for the lack of a better word, "spiritual connection" between us. You got on my nerves, and I got on yours, but hey, isn't that what friends are for? Times with Naruto and Kakashi… they were the greatest… yes, yes, I'll actually admit that. Besides, it's time I start acting like the adult I am… don't give me that look, you know I can be just as responsible as anyone._

I stood in my two bedroom apartment, letting my eyes fall; wonder across the room. _This place is a mess_, I thought. _Maybe I should just start in my room…_ I dragged my feet to the end of the hall, stared up at the door; it stared back. My eyelids half open; my eyes hazy; body temperature: cold. I turned around, and looked at the other door, a sign written on it. "Keep out: DOBE!" _Heh, how could I've forgotten? This is my room… _I walked in, my guard completely down, my excitement: through the roof! …Eh, who am I kidding…?

When I came to my bed, I sat down, and stared at the fans that occupied the walls. I was quite pride of my clan, and there was an extra bed in this room for brother to sleep in whenever he comes to visit, which is, every so often.

I turned my head to the left, my eyes fell on a four drawer dresser… wood to be exact; spray painted black, of course. I looked down to the very last drawer, my hand reached out to pull it out… I hesitated for moment. _Do I really have the time?_ Of course I don't. So I reached for the drawer again, this time landing my hand on it, and then slowly pulling it out… just clothes… but underneath the clothes… I took out every piece of fabric, until the bottom was bare, then I peered at the top left corner, and put my finger at the end, and lifted. The entire bottom came up to expose another bottom, but in between the two pieces of wood, was a journal… my journal, to be exact.

* * *

**:Chapter One:**

'Step 1: A Small Dose of Paranoia'

* * *

I picked up the journal, set it on my lap, and unlatched the lock. _Heh, too bad it broke years ago… stupid Itachi…_I flipped through the pages, every so often I'd come across familiar words such as: the, and, if, was. After that, I flipped to the very first page, and began… 

_Dear Journal, _At the time, I thought it sounded more "grown-up" then just "Dear Diary".

_I never thought I'd be writing in a journal… it just seems… I don't know… weird… But when my family and I went to the market the other day, I couldn't help but looking in its direction, and when I finally picked it up, mother asked me if I wanted to buy it, even though I don't know what possessed me to say yes, but whatever... _

I jumped up at the sound of the phone ringing. At first, it took me a few minutes to take in everything, but after I realized that the phone isn't going to stop ringing, _I should answer that_... I walked back into the living room, tripping over boxes; I then headed to the kitchen, where the phone was mounted on the wall.

"Hello…?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, are you almost finished?" I looked around the room…

"Yeah…"

"Good! So you want to get something to eat?" _Maybe I should… _

"No… I have too much work to do…"

"Oh, ok… are you feeling good? You sound sick-"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Oh alright, well, I guess I'll see you later… bye, I love yo-"

"Bye." And then I hung up the phone… to be honest with you, I really didn't have any sort of grudge against my wife… it's just I can't talk to her right now… not after last night… not after that… night mare… I mean, everyone knows I'm Konoha's top photographer. I take picture of models, scenes from movies, holiday events; you name it, I've taken it… except for one, of course. I've never taken pictures of people, after they've been murdered. I just, I just can't.

But last night I had a dream - a nightmare - that I was taking pictures of Sakura-chan, and her murderer… I couldn't go back to sleep, not after that; my mind kept racing with the images and thoughts that I had in the nightmare. I even remember the house, light blue on the outside – two story – on the inside, wood floors, the scent of oak lingering in the air, and the scent of murder…

I knew I had to face her eventually… we were married after all, and she was one of my models. _That's right; she wanted to go out to eat before shooting… damn. _I sighed. _Too late for that..._ I grabbed my bag, glanced one more time at my filthy apartment, and left.

* * *

Super Star Studios

* * *

I looked up at the tall building, who would've thought that one day _I_ would be head photographer? The head honcho? The Boss? The man..? I smirked at the last one, and headed into the colossal building, checked in with the lady at the front desk, and headed to the elevator. 

Halloween was near, so I had a feeling that we'd be shooting in room 666. _They're so stupid… _I thought. _Am I the only one who's serious around here?_ My mind drifted to the second best photographer around… Shino… now, he's the one person who had my respect. He was serious, always did his job, and he had an eye for the camera. Of course, my eyes were better. _Heh. _

My top model was Sakura Haruno, a.k.a. Sakura Uchiha. Shino's top model was Ino Yamanaka, a.k.a. Ino Yamanaka… I chuckled. But of course, she _was_ dating one of our top male models, Shikamaru Nara… yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, but hey, we liked him for his laid back attitude (except when he starts griping).

I snapped out of my thoughts when the elevator stopped, opening its doors to let me out. The hallway was cold and barren; no one really goes down here anymore, except when Halloween rolls around. I walked slowly down the corridor, glancing on top of the doors at the numbers. _664, 665, 666… here we are._ I stop and look up at the tall wooden door, hearing voices on the other side. I slide my right hand into my pocket to retrieve the key for opening the door. Inserting the key, I turn it, then pull it out, but before I could put my hand on the knob…

_Sasuke._

The hairs on the back of my neck jump up, and so do I. Looking over my shoulder, I feel a wave of paranoia wash over me. My ears are ten times more sensitive, as I take in every sound that bounces off the walls. The floors creak, mocking me in a way, laughing… _Hahaha, what am I thinking? Floors laughing at me? I really need to stop being so paranoid, honestly!_

"Sasuke-kun! You're here!" I scream at the sudden volume change, and at the sudden contact with my face on the floor. Obviously, I was leaning against the door, and when Sakura-chan opened it, I fell.

"Ahahaha! Sasuke screams like a girl!" Ino teased.

"Shut-up Ino pig!"

"What'd you call me forehead!?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you calling me out!?"

"You bet am sister!"

"Oh that does it!"

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome…"

"That's it! That's it! Stand just like that! Great! Perfect! You're a star baby! A star!"

"Kiba, what are you doing? You don't work here!" I said standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I just wanted to invite you to a party on Halloween! Everyone's invited!"

Sakura and Ino jumped at this, and then started squealing. Wow, the things I'd do for some Advil right about now…

"Here." Shino said walking in, from a break I suppose, offering me just what I needed.

"Wha-?"

"I can tell from your facial expressions…"

"Hn." I swallowed to small pain killer, and looked around the room. "Looks pretty good." Costumes of all sorts were off to the side, while in the middle of the room were different backgrounds. One featuring a haunted house, an other had a few pumpkins while real pumpkins were there too, and so on. While at the end of the room, we had a green background for any special effects we'd like to have instead of just a plain old scene. "So what have you got so far?"

"Come back over here, and I'll show you." Shino led me away from the cameras and backgrounds, and to a corner where a few small TV's were set up to examine the photographs.

----

"I can't wait! I wonder what we should wear!?" Sakura jumped up and down excited.

"Hmm… well, witches are so first grade, so we have to think of something else…" Ino pondered.

"Sexy witches!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh my god, Sakura! You are genius!"

"Oh my god, you guys are so annoying…"

"What'd you say Shika-kun? Hm? Would you like to repeat that? Because you might just find my fist in your mouth!"

"Women are so tr-"

"Shut-up!"

"…" _Why are women so violent? –Sigh-_

"So Sakura, are you doing anything later?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun and I are supposed to go house shopping, so we've both been packing and getting ready for a new home!"

"Aww, that's so sweet, you're so luck you're **married**." Ino put a little emphasis on 'married' because she wanted Shikamaru to hear. He looked over, and she waved, while flashing an _'innocent'_ smile. He glared back, then sighed and looked away.

"I think he's catching on!" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, I know! Isn't that great?" Ino replied, whispering as well. The girls giggled.

* * *

Super Star Studios – Later

* * *

"Alright ladies, and gentleman, that's it for today. So you may pack up your things, and head on out." 

"Finally…" Shikamaru sighed, grabbing Ino's arm as they walked out.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing!? I wanna say bye to Sakura! Bye Sakura!"

"We have to hurry, my mom told me to bring you to dinner with us so that she could meet you, and if we don't get there on time, she'll cut my head off or something." _She's so scary…_

"Bye Ino!" Sakura waved as they left the room and headed for the elevator.

"Bye." Shino said as he silently packed everything and left, leaving Sakura-chan and I. I glance over at as she changes back into her normal outfit, feeling myself turn red, I look away. I guess she noticed, because after that, she giggled.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun, we're married! So we could run around naked in here if we wanted to!" _Oh really?_

"Don't give me ideas Sakura-chan."

"Oh? And what if I do?"

"Then I just might have to punish you." I smirked while she giggled again. Turning back into my serious mode, I pack a few more things away. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick, will you be alright by yourself?" She gave me a look that stated 'duh', so I left my bag in the room, and walked into the hallway.


	2. Shopping For A Nightmare

Recap:

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick; will you be alright by yourself?" She gave me a look that stated 'duh', so I left my bag in the room, and walked into the hallway.

When I got to the end of the hallway, I stared at the sign that said 'Bathrooms', and then an arrow pointing left. Obeying the sign, I continued on my down the hallway, looking at the many doors that towered over my head, and breathing in the little bit oxygen that was slowly evaporating. _Maybe I'm claustrophobic? _

Cobwebs and their owners occupied the walls, floors, and corners. I shivered, glancing at their long legs and fuzzy bodies. _Just because people stop using this floor, doesn't mean you're supposed to stop cleaning it! _

I regretted ever leaving the studio room, only because the bathroom had a few of my worst enemies. I will not take the time to explain every detail about these wonderful guests, but I will say this, "Ew." Enough said.

I actually didn't have to use the bathroom, I just needed to get away from Sakura-chan a little while. So I pulled down toilet seat in the very last stall, and sat there, just thinking. I closed my eyes, and took a deep sigh.

A few minutes passed, and that's when I heard someone enter the restroom and walk into the first stall. At first, my mind whirled with crazy thoughts such as: a ghost, a serial killer, rabid animal, ect.

I merely chuckled. "Sakura-chan, this is the men's restroom, what do you think you're doing in here?" When I didn't get a response, I suggested that she was just playing hard to get, especially since I was gone for so long. "Sakura-chan," I said suggestively, "If you don't answer, I'm going to spank you." I smirked, and waited for her giggle… nothing…

* * *

**:Chapter 2:**

Shopping For A Nightmare

* * *

Quickly, without thinking, I lifted my feet up on the toilet seat so if whoever was in here looked under all the stalls, they wouldn't see anyone else. I sat quietly for a few minutes, _Maybe I heard wrong? Maybe they were just leaving? _I slowly bent down, my hands and knees on the closed toilet seat, and I looked under the stalls. _No one._ I chuckled, and then sighed with a smile on my face. _Sometimes I don't understand myself-_ My body froze, and my eyes focused on one spot on the bathroom door. I didn't even breathe, because I felt if I did, I'd lose my cover. Goosebumps sprouted on my body, my hands and knees felt numb, and my palms were sweaty.

Hearing someone from the first stall, movement, it's awkward and quite frightening when you just looked and there wasn't even anyone there. I heard a 'click', then footsteps towards the door. _Sounds like they're leaving… _I heard the bathroom door open with a creaking noise, and then slowly close.

I dived my head down, looking around, searching for any shoes, any feet. So, giving me a chance to check out who was here, I unlocked the stall, ran out and then faced the door. I looked at for a moment. _What if this was a trap? _I took a deep breathe. _I doubt it._ Then I slowly opened the door, looking around into the hallway. _No one… again… _I sighed and walked down the empty corridor.

When I came to the corner I had originally turn on the first time, the one with the sign, I turned… and screamed, and then ran back to the end of the hallway. But about halfway there, I stopped, turned around, and walked back to the sign with a irritated look on my face.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you keep screaming like that!? It's annoying!"

"Well, you're annoying! Maybe if you'd stop scaring me, I wouldn't scream!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting so paranoid, you wouldn't be scared enough to scream!"

I sighed in defeat. "Let's just go." She giggled and skipped back to the room to grab our bags.

Feeling something strange, I turned back around, and eyed the end of the hallway. The light above the restroom flickered on and off, until it finally went out. I stared suspiciously, waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to jump out.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop being so weird! Let's go!" She pouted. _How cute…_ I looked back to the end of the hallway, and the light was back on. _It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing._ I repeated over and over again inside of my head as I followed Sakura-chan to the elevator.

We got inside and put our things down; I hit the button for the first floor, and the doors began to close. Before they could fully shut, I looked up, a small slit between the two doors, but I could clearly see someone standing at the end of the hallway. I jumped up to open the doors, but the elevator was already making its way down.

"What's wrong?" Sakura-chan asked. I could tell she was worried, even I'd be worried if she started acting weird one day. I just shrugged it off.

"It's nothing." It really was, but even if it was a life or death situation, I could never tell her about the dream I had.

* * *

Somewhere on some street

* * *

That's exactly where we were, somewhere on some street. I honestly could careless about what the two ladies in front of me were talking about. All I heard was blah, blah, blah, blah…

"Sasuke-kun?" Blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Sasuke-kun." Blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hm, oh, yes Sakura-chan?" She smiled. _Good, I'm not in trouble… or do I want to be in trouble? _I chuckled.

"Do you like this one?" I looked around.

"No."

"But that's what you said about the last five houses!"

"Hn."

"Well, I love it!"

"But that's what you said about the last five houses!" I said mocking her. I laughed in victory, but soon stopped when she glared at me. I kept my eyes on the floor. The sales lady person, who told me her name ten time already (I can't help if I have a bad memory!), sighed and headed outside.

"It's all good! It's all good! We still have a few other houses to look at!" Sakura-chan jumped up and down, all happy and giddy, while I just stood there, irritated. Shopping for houses was fun and all… I think, but after a while, you get tired of it.

I turned to Sakura-chan and whispered, "Ok, I'm getting tired, so this next house is going to be it, alright?" She giggled with excitement. _I love it when she does that. It makes me feel… smart. Especially when she's with Ino._

After riding around a few streets, following the sales lady, (which by the way is such a better name then her real one) we finally stopped a blue, two story house. Nothing unusual… right?

"Ho-ly fu-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pushed me before the next word slipped out. "I think you were right about the next house being _it_!" _This isn't what I meant…_


	3. Step 2: We Feed On Your Fear

Recap:

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura-chan pushed me before the next word slipped out. "I think you were right about the next house being _it_!" _This isn't what I meant…_

"I don't like it, let's go to the next house…" But guess what? Right before I could turn around and leave, Sakura-chan grabbed my wrist, and dragged me inside.

She gasped. _Great, she likes it… _"I love it!" _Even better… _

The sales lady smiled, "Come, I'll show you the dining room and kitchen, then the spiral staircase." Sakura-chan looked at me with those big green eyes, "Spiral staircase!" she whispered. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Now if you just look at blah, blah, blah, blah." Sakura-chan and the sales lady were too tuned into their conversation about the 'history' of the house, or what types of neighbors were around, or about the…

"Sasuke-kun! There's a pool!" _Oh joy, maybe you can drown in it and I'll take pictures, sound good?_ "Yes, yes, definitely!" I gave her a confused look, "This _is_ the house! We're getting it!" I grunted.

"Now, if you'll both please step over here and sign these blah, blah, blah…" I stood off at a distance, using my pointer finger and thumb to squish her annoying oversized head. _I'm not signing any damn papers… _"Great, now we're all done!"

"Wait, what?"

"The house is yours!"

"But don't you need me to sign it?"

"Nope." Sakura-chan just smiled… sometimes I doubt that it's a nice smile… sometimes I think she's evil… like a little gremlin.

I sighed, admitting defeat, yet again… "Well, if we're done here, then let's go home and get our things…"

* * *

:Chapter 3:

'Step 2: We Feed On Your Fear'

* * *

"Can you believe this Sasuke-kun? Our own house!" Sakura-chan twirled and twirled and twirled and… so dizzy… "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" _Yeah, never better… by the way, I had a dream last night that you died in a house that looked exactly like this one. Oh no, it's nothing, it was just dream, and don't be alarmed, especially since every little detail in this house is the exact same as the one in my dream._

"Sakura-chan, are you sure about this house?"

"Of course, it's my dream home!" she giggled and danced around. _Yeah, mine too…_ "Hey, I'm going to go look around upstairs! Keep unpacking; I'll be back in a moment!" I nodded and just had to smile as she run up the stairs like an innocent child.

"Tch, far from innocent." I continued to pull objects out of boxes. Placing things in certain areas, throwing away unneeded bubble wrap… _although… no, I don't have time to play with bubble wrap! But then again… _Right before I could choose an answer for my idiotic urge to pop bubble warp, I jerked my head up to hear a high pitched scream from upstairs.

"Get away from me!" Fearing the worst, I ran into the kitchen, into the den, and up the furry spiral staircase that led to the second floor. "Sasuke-kun! Help!" For some odd reason, I kept thinking of the man, or perhaps woman, that stood in the hallway as the elevator went down. And for complete obvious reasons, I thought of our _upstairs_ bedroom, and her lifeless body surrounded by puddle of her own blood.

I quickly ran for the bedroom, praying, hoping she wasn't in there. _Damn, where is she!?_

"Sakura-chan, where are you!?" I yelled, but then hearing another shriek I ran to the bathroom and right when I got in there… I sweatdropped…

"Kill it! Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it!"

"Sakura-chan… it's just a roach…" _Yeah, just a roach, huh? You're more afraid of those things than she is!_

"I don't care! It's in _my_ house, and I don't want it here!" Sighing - trying to act brave - I stepped on the ugly creepy crawly and heard loud 'crunch'

"Ew! Take off your shoe and rinse it off outside! Now!" _Ew, a roach is half an inch away from my actual foot, a __dead__ roach, that is so- _"Disgusting! Go, now!" I glared at her, she smiled back.

* * *

Ichiraku - The Next Morning

* * *

"Hey teme, what've you been up to?" I sighed. _Must I explain again for the thousandth time?_

"Nothing…"

"Oh ok, well sit down, eat up!" I nodded and set next to the overactive blonde haired dobe, no… not Ino… although she does fall into that category…

"So how are things with you and Sakura-chan?" Naruto nudged me and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"They're terrible; I'm probably going to end up leaving her…"

"Really!?"

"Hell no, dobe."

"Pfft, I knew that…"

"So, how's Hinata?" I chuckled when Naruto turned away because of the slight tint of pink on his face.

"…fine…"

"Oh, really? Because from the way you're acting, it would seem as if she rejected you." _Haha, Naruto's sulking! _"Or is it that you're too afraid to ask her out in the first place?"

"Shut-up Sasu_gay_, it's none of your business…" Naruto retorted, adding extra emphasis to my new nickname.

"Tch, fine." We ate in silence for a few minutes, at first I enjoyed it, but after a while, it started bugging me, especially if you spend most of your time with an overactive pink haired woman. "Hey, Naruto."

He looked up, "Yes, Sasuke-teme?" _Looks like he stopped sulking…_

"You know Halloween is in four days, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Are you going to Kiba's party?"

"Maybe, if I can find a da-" Naruto stopped before he could say the last word, and looked down at his ramen. _Great… I'm sitting next to someone that's depressed, how entertaining… _

I rubbed my temples, trying to think of _something_ that could get Naruto back to his giddy self. "Hey Naruto, I have an idea."

He looked at me, suspiciously at first, but was back to his bubbly attitude after I explained what I had in mind.

"Really? Are you sure? Will that work? Are you positive?"

"Naruto… it's so simple, a monkey could do it." _But then again, monkeys are pretty smart… what was Naruto's IQ again? _But before I could continue my oh-so-interesting thoughts, I got a text message on my cell from Sakura-chan.

_Staying over Ino's tonight!_

_Leave something 4 me to unpack!_

_..that means get your booty home,_

_and help unpack._

_Have fun!_

"Wait… what!?" I looked at my cell, reading the message over and over again. _No, no way!_

"What is it Sasuke-teme?" Naruto questioned, slurping noodles in his mouth.

"Sakura expects me to stay in our _new_ house _all_ by myself!" Naruto chuckled. "What? What's so damn funny!"

"N-Nothing!" He held his hand up to his mouth to keep from choking on his noodles. "I-It's just… it's just… are you afraid to stay in a house _all _by yourself!? Oh my kami!" Naruto stifled more laughter, but quickly stopped when my ice cold, _this sounds sexy, _glare made him gulp.

"No, I'm not afraid! It's just that it's new and…" _Excuse, excuse, excuse! _"The saleslady said…" _Excuse, excuse, excuse! _"That… it's haunted!" _Damn right it is! Actually… it's not… but whatever…_

"Hmm, haunted you say?"

"Yes, haunted."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Well, I'm glad you told me…"

"Why is that?"

"'Cause I'm the 'Ghost Hunters' number one fan, and I'll help you catch your ghost!"

"Dobe…"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura's Home

* * *

"Naruto, please stop it…"

"Stop what?"

"That."

"What's that?"

"All this crap everywhere! It's bad enough I have unpack all my stuff! Now I have your crap to clean up!"

"Sasuke… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… you'll never learn, will you? All this is special equipment we're going to use to catch sights of the shadow people, or even manifestations."

"…shadow people…?"

"Yes, shadow people… we're also going to use these recording thingies to help us catch EVP's."

"Wh-"

"What's EVP you ask? It stands for Electronic Voice Phenomenon."

"…no… I was going to ask why you're being such an idiot."

"Because Sasuke! You are obviously afraid of your own home, so now I'm going to help you get… unafraid!'

"Hmm… sounds like fun…" I mumbled with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yes, it's going to be loads of fun! Now shut-up and help me set up!" My blonde idiot friend quickly threw duck tape and bundles of cords my direction. "Now plug these in in every room, after you do that, come back here and I'll hand you the cameras." Surprisingly, I did as I was told. I mean, it's not like I'm some "ghost freak" but I was slightly curious about what we would catch. _If_ we caught anything…

I jogged up the shag rugged staircase 'til I arrived at the second floor. I walked into every bedroom, which was only three on the top floor, plus the two bathrooms, and plugged in the cords.

Once I got into my bedroom, a sudden chill ran through the air. My breathing slowed a bit as my ears once again tuned into every sound around me. It's not that I was scared of a cold dark room, I just didn't like walking around and not knowing where I was going.

My hands roamed the wall near the door 'til I found the light switch, relieved I pushed the switch up so a warm bright glow consumed my atmosphere. I smiled and continued the work at hand, completely oblivious of the other presence in the room…

_Sasuke…_

I froze, the only things that were currently moving were my heart and lungs, still supporting my life, although I showed no indication of it. I felt my face pale and a chill run down my spine as the light in the room fluttered, threatening to go out. _'Oh kami, I'm going insane…'_

I simply passed the sudden 'voice' as my imagination, which was obviously playing tricks on me. _'Stupid Naruto… getting me all paranoid…'_

Standing up, I left the room looking straight forward, not daring to look back at what might be an actual human in the house. Besides Naruto and I, of course. I ran downstairs, into the den, kitchen, and straight to the living room.

"Alright Sasuke now I need you to-whoa…"

"What?"

"You just look a little, you know... white…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, nothing… how about I go upstairs and plug all the cameras in. You just chill here for a minute."

"Y-Yeah, sounds good." Naruto glance and me one last time before shaking his head and leaving the room. _It's just your imagination Sasuke, there's nothing here, and there's no such things as "spirits" or "ghosts" or "demons" or whatever the hell they call it!'_

I sat on my couch and wrapped my arms around my knees, waiting for Naruto to come back, and also repeating the voice over and over inside of my head. _Or maybe there really is a ghost? I mean, I heard it once and work, and again at home! There was even that weird event in the bathroom!'_

Shaking my head I laid on the couch and began daydreaming about Sakura. _'I wonder what her and Ino are doing? Probably reading girly magazines or dancing to stupid music… hmm… I wonder if Sakura is thinking about what I'm doing? I'm sure the last thing on her mind would be that I'm "ghost hunting". Haha! This is so stupid… Naruto has completely stripped me of the little dignity I had left as an Uchiha! I mean… look at me! I take pictures, I have a complete dobe as a friend, I'm married to a woman with pink hair, and to top it all off, I'm going completely insane! Oh kami I need a therapist…'_

_

* * *

_

Ino's Home

* * *

"Yes! I swear I heard something outside!" Sakura moved her hands with fear and excitement.

"I heard it too!" Tenten agreed.

"Me too!" Hinata nodded her head while hugging a blanket close to her chest.

"Alright ladies, only one way to solve this!" Ino ran to her kitchen grabbed something and ran back to the living room. "We must fight!"

"Are you crazy!" Tenten screamed, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Get away from me with those! I have a strange fear with people holding sharp objects near me!" Sakura squealed and Ino held up a few knives.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Pansy."

* * *

Haunted Home - Sasuke/Sakura's

* * *

The room around me stayed silent as I shut my eyes and continued with my entertaining thoughts. At least they were keeping my mind off of other things…


	4. Your Hellish Grin

The room around me stayed silent as I shut my eyes and continued with my entertaining thoughts. At least they were keeping my mind off of other things…

"Sasuke!"

"Holy sh-" I literally jumped twelve feet in the air as an annoying blonde dobe fell to the floor laughing his soon-to-be-dead ass off. "Don't freaken do that! Especially when I'm thinking, damnit!"

Naruto wiped a few tears from his eyes and his laughter began to decline. "S-Sorry Sasuke, I had to! You just looked so vulnerable!" I stood up off the hard wood floor, glaring at the insolent little pest. Naruto took note of this and shut his mouth quickly, doing his best to change the subject.

"Y-Yeah, well uhh… I'm finished with the infrared cameras, so where are we going to sleep tonight?" He asked, quietly stifling a yawn.

I sighed, releasing my need to kill out of my body, and into the air around us. "We can sleep here, in the living for tonight, and you can put all those little TV's in the corner over there, and whatever else you have with you."

Naruto grinned and began arranging his equipment. "Here, take this." He threw some kind of black object towards me, I caught it with ease. "Go to the coldest room in the house and ask a few questions such as, 'Is there anyone here who would like to speak to me?', 'What is your name?', and 'Were you murdered?'. Got it?"

* * *

:Chapter 4:

'Your Hellish Grin'

* * *

I stared at the device for a few minutes before asking, "Why the coldest room?"

"Good question Sasuke," I guess Naruto likes being smarter than me for once, so he gladly answered my question. "a spirit drains energy from its surroundings when it tries to materialize, thus making the room colder."

I nodded, a little confused at exactly where Naruto learned all of this, but whatever… I began to walk towards the kitchen, already knowing what room I was going to start in first.

"Oh, and take this too." I spun around, catching whatever the heck he just threw at me. I fumbled with it a bit, only because of the impact of Naruto's throw almost made me drop it. "It's an electromagnetic field recorder, some believe ghosts emit EM energy, which is energy that comes from TVs, radios, power lines, etc."

'_That's… kind of…' _"…weird…" I mumbled as I continued towards the den, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. I sat on mine and Sakura's king sized bed.

* * *

Ino's peaceful home

* * *

"Ahh! Run upstairs! Run upstairs!" Tenten cried as she ran up Ino's staircase to her bed room. The other girls quickly followed as they heard another noise coming from the outside.

"Lock the door! Lock the door! Hurry!" Sakura screamed when Ino, the last person, ran into the room.

"Alright, I think we'll be safe in here…" Hinata sighed as she sat on Ino's purple comforter.

"Ino! Open the damn door!" They heard someone from downstairs at the front door screaming. All the girls in the room froze as Ino quietly reached for the baseball bat and nudged for the other girls to follow her downstairs. "Damnit Ino! If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to kick it down!"

Ino squeaked and whispered. "She knows my name!"

Sakura patted her on the back, "It's ok, we're here for you." Ino nodded and nudged for everyone to continue down the staircase.

Ino was the first to arrive at the front down while the others followed behind her. "Ready?" She mouthed, the others nodded their heads as Ino held out the bat and Sakura swung the door open. Ino began swinging blindly at the trespasser. "Yeah! Take that! You stalker!"

The girls were, at first, cheering her on, but after a while, they became fearful for their lives…

"Umm… Ino… I think you should stop now." Sakura reached out to Ino, who then gave her a weird look.

"Why, are you defending the enemy?"

"No," Tenten began, "We're defending Temari…"

"Oh," Ino dropped the bat and made eye contact with a very angry blonde headed girl. Ino grinned sheepishly and even faked a giggle. "Oops…"

Tenten sighed. "Never again shall we watch 'When A Stranger Calls', 'White Noise', 'Ringu', and 'Silent Hill' all in the same night…" Hinata and Sakura nodded in agreement, but Temari was too busy chasing Ino around her own house to know what she was saying.

"Get back here you stupid blonde!"

"You're blonde too!" Ino desperately called back.

"Yeah, well your more!" The girls slowly shook their heads.

"Hey, do you guys want to fix some popcorn?" Hinata suggested. Tenten and Sakura screamed 'hell yeah!' and made their way towards the kitchen.

* * *

TAPS- I mean… Sasuke and Naruto's headquarters

* * *

'_I wonder what Naruto's doing…?'_ I, Sasuke Uchiha, sat alone on my bed. It's been like this for at least two hours, and I still hadn't felt or heard anything.

"Is there anyone in this room that would like to speak with me?" I waited for a few minutes, hoping to hear something. I honestly didn't want to go through life thinking that I was insane. I wanted some sort of logical explanation for the strange voice's and hair raising feelings I'd been getting lately.

I glanced at the EMF recorder, there wasn't any sort of unusual spikes, so that must mean that my house isn't haunted… or so I think… _'Nah, there's no such thing as "ghosts" or "haunted houses", so why am I so worried? I'm probably stressed out over work and that… nightmare… maybe I should check to see how Naruto's doing…"_

With that in mind, I threw my legs off the side of the bed and walked towards the door. I stretched out my arm, reaching for the light switch and using my finger to flick it up. Unfortunately, light was provided for a minimum of two seconds until the light bulb sparked and consumed my bedroom in a blanket of obscurity.

My eyes widened, not out of fear, but in an attempt to see through this blackout. I simply shrugged it off, knowing that the doorknob was next to the light switch. I reached for it, wrapping my warm fingers around it's bleak surface as I slowly turned it, only to have it stop midway.

Grunting, I shook the handle on my door, hoping it would let loose and leave an accessible path to the main hallway on the second floor, but obviously, that wasn't happening any time soon.

I sighed, turning to face the bed again. Perhaps I could go to sleep and wake-up in the living room like this was one big dream? But when I turned around, my breathe caught in my throat, and my muscles jerked and froze in place. I strained my eyes, somewhat hoping to see, clearly, whatever was standing in the corner of _my_ room.

"I-Is anybody there?" I managed to whisper. The figure didn't move. Actually, I wasn't sure if it was a "figure" at all! It could be my imagination for all I know! The point is, is that if it isn't a "figure", then 'What is it', and 'Is it just my imagination?' The other half of the point is, what if it was an actual human being, then-

"What do you want?" My voice was a little shaky, but I'm sure that whatever was standing there heard me.

I took a step back, my body shaking as the atmosphere around me seemed to suffocate my very soul. The thing in the corner steadily glided across the carpet as if someone was wearing a giant black sheet. It made it's way to the other side of the room, which happened to be a few feet away from me.

What did it want? Why was it here? Why me?

These are a few of the questions that raced through my mind as I continued to stare at the hooded form.

"_Sakura…" _It answered in a husky, dry voice. I stopped shaking, if only for a minute to contemplate what this thing just told me. _'He wants… Sakura? But why? Why Sakura?' _

"W-Why Sakura?" My heart and lungs beat against my ribcage as my mind clouded with terrible images and thoughts as to why this trespasser wanted Sakura. I even thought of myself lying on ground, carpet soaked in my blood… anything to let Sakura live…

After a minute or so, I realized that my gaze had drifted to the ground. So I jerked my head up, only to find a pair of black orbs staring back at me and menacing smile plastered on the being's face.

I took in gasp of air as the world around me began to spin and I found myself colliding with the ground…

* * *

Ino and the girls

* * *

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Temari asked, wiping the sweat from her brows.

"I'm not sure? Hmm… we could watch another horror movie?" Tenten suggested. The girls gave her 'wtf' look, 'causing Tenten to laugh while waving her hands around. "Ju-Just kidding!"

Sakura giggled while the others sighed. "Hey, are you going to Kiba's party tomorrow?" she wasn't asking anyone in particular, she was just curious as to who would answer her.

The reason she said "tomorrow" was because it was ten 'til two, so technically it was the next day.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded while shyly smiling.

"Duh, forehead!"

"Of course!"

"Who's Kiba?" The girls turned to Temari. "What? I forgot!" They giggled while Hinata informed her.

"He has a big whitish grayish dog, and he kinda looks / smells like a dog… now do you remember?" Temari thought for a moment before going, 'Ooh!'

"Yeah, yeah! I think I do… well, if he's having a party, then I'm definitely going!" Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari all began laughing and giggling.

They were currently sitting in Ino's living room. Temari and Sakura were on the floor with their sleeping bags, while Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were sitting on Ino's large "U" shaped couch with many blankets, popcorn, fuzzy pillows, and stuffed animals. Behind Sakura and Temari were stacks of pillows and blankets. They wanted to make a wall so that the inside of the "U" would be like a fort.

Ino sat up suddenly. "Hey! I have a great idea!"

Sakura giggled. "That's a first."

"Shut-up forehead girl." Ino glared but then cracked a smile. "How about we go to Party City or Wal-Mart, or somewhere today, and pick out costumes for the party?"

"Hey, that's actually a great idea!" Tenten proclaimed.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Temari agreed.

"Well then, how about we go to sleep so that "today" will come faster?" Hinata yawned with a grin.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea as well." Sakura added.

"Well then, night night." Ino smiled while laying her head down on her pillow.

"Sweet dreams." Sakura added. Everyone else responded with a tired 'yeah' or 'hn'.

* * *

"Vortex" Home - Sasuke's

* * *

"Hey," Naruto grabbed my shoulder and began to rock my entire body back and forth. "hey teme, wake up!" I mumbled, and unconsciously slapped Naruto with the back of my hand. Naruto growled, "Wake up!" He screamed directly in my ears.

"What the hell? Stop! I'm trying to sleep…" I pouted, turning my back to the annoying distraction. After a while, I slowly opened my eyes, letting bits and pieces of my memories combine so a puzzle - a solution - could be solved.

I shot up, but quickly regretted it as a pulsating shock traveled through the nerves in my brain. Everything around me fell black for a few seconds, but slowly let up as the pain in my skull withered.

"W-What happened?" I glanced at my surroundings. I could've sworn for a minute there, that I'd be waking up in my bedroom or some where far from here, but instead, I was in my living room lying on the ground with my best friend hovering over me. I noticed this and pushed him away.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're invading my personnel space, dobe." I steadily stood up with Naruto's help. "So what happened?" I was a bit irritated that I had to repeat the question again, and a little shocked at what Naruto had to say.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head with that big stupid grin on his face. "Well, you see, when I threw the EMF recorder, you kinda sorta… you missed and it ended up hitting you in the head." I was really confused, this didn't seem right…

"H-How long have I been out?" Naruto raised his hand to scratch his chin and looked away.

"About an hour or so." He said returned his arm and gaze to their normal stance.

"Oh, ok…" I looked around a little before deciding on what to do. "How about we finish up with what we're doing here and go to bed? It's…" I glanced over at the clock and sighed. "Two o'clock… we can look over everything in the morning…"

Naruto seemed to agree since he yawned, "That sounds like a good idea…" And then walked over to the light switches and turned them off. After that he made his way to one of my leather couches and soon fell asleep.

As for myself, I walked to a brown wooden quest, took out a warm quilt, made my way to one of our recliners, and did my best to doze off. Trying not to think of that disturbing smile… would that have been considered a "smile"?

* * *

**The reason why I said "TAPS" is because TAPS stands for The Atlantic Paranormal Society, or at least I think so? Haha... anyways, TAPS has a show on SciFi called "Ghost Hunters", so that's what I meant by Naruto being the "Ghost Hunters" number on fan.**

**When I said "Vortex" I meant that Sasuke's house is a "portal" from one world to another. But as you can see, I used those little quotes... so yeah...**

**Any questions? Just ask! **

**Oh, and a big thanks to all those who reviewed so far:**

byakugan-master93 AND SassyOMG2282

**You guys are the only ones who've reviewed so far::tear:: no, no, it's not a sad tear... it's a happy tear... I love you guys! **

**xD**

**Emotional much? **

**:3**  
**I wasn't very enthuseastic(sp?) about writing, but then when you guys reviewed I was like, "Chyea! I'm gonna write!" lol**

**xD**


End file.
